


Krampus au

by mikeellee



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Krampus - Freeform, Punishment, Rescue Missions, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: N/A: Something short if we´re lucky and based on the idea Krampus punishes those who do or want to do wrong. Here, Logan wanted to kill Scott to get Jean as his lust for the woman went cray cray and well, it is time for Kitty to save his ass...again.
Relationships: Kitty Pryde/Kurt Wagner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Krampus au

N/A: Something short if we´re lucky and based on the idea Krampus punishes those who do or want to do wrong. Here, Logan wanted to kill Scott to get Jean as his lust for the woman went cray cray and well, it is time for Kitty to save his ass...again.

Is not often Kitty has time to enjoy the flowers, so to speak, and breaks like this-where nothing ever seems to happen and time moves slower- prove to Kittu that something big will happen. Lockheed was munching on a slice of pizza when Jubilee enters the office with a certain urgency in her face. And that expression alone proves to Kitty something big did happen and once again she must deal with it.

"Kitty, did...did Logan ever enter in contact with you?" Jubilee asked not beating the bushes and Kitty frowns for a moment and tries to recall the last time Logan called. Nothing comes to mind and she shakes her head as Lockheed is eating another big slice of pizza.

"Oh God!" she said in a nervous tone as her hands are moving in a pattern matching the tone as well. "Look, I was trying to see if he was alright and no one in the X-men saw him. No one in the Avengers saw him and ...I have no idea where he is" Jubilee confessed the last part feeling a bit of fear.

"Yeah, is not exactly his thing to worry everyone...let´s think the options, maybe he meets an old friend, and yes I´m using the term loosely here and is catching up with a said friend" Kitty quote and unquote her fingers on the word friend. Jubilee shakes her head now.

"No, it feels as if he dropped from the face of Earth...and if even the Avengers don´t know where he is...then...I doubt he´s catching up with a friend" Jubilee´s reply did make Kitty worry more.

"When was the last time you saw Logan?" Kitty asked not liking this question and having a feeling the answer will not be great, and once again, she´s correct on her gut feeling as Jubilee sighs in defeat.

"On Scott and Jean´s marriage..." Jubilee won´t give any unnecessary detail but this phrase does make Kitty shiver a little in cringe as she recalled Logan on that day and the man was anything but subtle on his "infatuation" for Jean Grey.

"Ok, I´ll take a look. Do you have the Alpha fight´s contact?" Kitty asked as she knows Logan sometimes likes to be true to his Canadian roots and be with other Canadians.

"Cap Canada? Yeah, not as nice as the country portrayed to be ...but, the man also has no idea where Logan is..." Jubilee replied not happy with the situation as to be expected. "me, Laura, and Chamber are worried Logan did something beyond his usual stupidity...You think Cap Canada is covering whatever happened?"

Kitty nods for a moment. "It wouldn´t be the first time and Cap Canada knows Logan longer than us"

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Logan has two houses. One in the US and one in Canada, and both are identical to the point is almost an intentional joke. Almost. She´s visiting the one located in the US and noticed a few things on her arrival. First, the house looks completely wrecked from inside and outside, second, there´s no light in the house and third, his house has a concerning number of Jean Grey´s photos.

A flashlight and Lockheed on her shoulder make the situation less dire if only a little bit. The cabin truly looks wrecked and she notices how something gets inside and...take someone out. Sabertooth wouldn´t ever be this clean "It would have more blood here...instead of shatter glass" she mutters to herself.

She notices a photo of Jean where Scott should have been, instead, his part was cut by what Kitty use was claws. "again, it was not discreet" she mutters and has a concerning picture in her mind about Logan´s mental state.

She ponders if she should call to the Summers warning about the potential threat of Logan went after the couple-and this is a strong possibility given the number of Jean´s pictures- but for some reason decided against. "They´re in the honeymoon...and maybe Logan didn´t went...for this route" Kitty is speaking with Lockheed hoping to convince her more than her dragon companion.

Lockheed flies in direction of the broken window and points to Kitty the footprints. "Good job, Lockheed, maybe Logan didn´t go for that route after all" she responds pleased and Lockheed is not sharing the enthusiasm.

The footprints are strange. It only appears in one location-and Kitty search for more, but, without any success- and it seems whatever took Logan has a feet with 2 toes.

A snap was heard as Kitty took a photo of this footprint. "Ok, you think another Canadian Lovecraftian took him...again?" Kitty asked her friend who mutters in his dragon´s language and proves his lack of interest in Logan´s well being. "Yeah, you two never saw eye to eye"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kitty shows the footprint to Illyana Rasputin and Jubilee - Illyana is on her hell witch´s mood and embraces all her demon side and dark powers as well ignoring her brother's complaint about her to return to be a snowflake- and both have a different reaction to this.

"So...a crypt took Logan, is that what you think? It wouldn´t be the first time..." Jubilee states reviving a few stories about Logan and the crypts in his life.

Yana stares at the image for a moment. "Wait, you said he had tons of images of Jean Grey? The woman he lust?" Yana asked as if she´s seeing a missing piece no one can see and this worries Jubilee and Kitty who nods as well...Logan was never subtle in his crush for Jean.

"And so to be clear...it was completely one-sided?" she asked again with a serious tone.

Jubilee and Kitty exchanges looks. Was one-sided? It certainly looks like it was, but, if Jean did 180 degrees and suddenly went to live with Logan...would be a plot twist no one could ever imagine.

"Look" Jubilee states trying to be as kind to the memory of her father figure as possible. "his crush on Jean was one-sided as it can get and I doubt a woman who married her fiance and is in honeymoon would suddenly change her mind and want another man...is Jean Grey, you remember how she was to pick a wedding dress? Yes, I doubt she is with Logan...I doubt she even knows or care Logan carries a torch for her" Jubilee completes.

"I think she knows...I think she knows and doesn´t care...Thought if she ignored him enough...maybe he would move on...and now, I´m not so sure if that was the best idea" Kitty interjected.

"It does not matter...it really doesn´t...Logan was taken by a Krampus"

"WHAT?"

"Creatures that punish the wick...originally, they´re from Germany and Austria, but, nothing prevents them to going after anyone who commits crimes and Logan...must have committed a serious crime if Krampus arrives here"

"And...what we do?"

"Well...if you want to save Logan...how well, do you, Kitty, handle the cold?" and this is a question that makes Jubilee makes tons of questions and rightfully so.

"Why Kitty?"

Yana blinks and explains. "I´m banned from entering his realm. No mortal can enter in his realm without being a victim and Kitty is the one who can enter because she can phase through dimensions" Yana explains and Jubilee sighs in defeat this explanation does make sense.

"And how do I get out?"

"Phashing...but the problem here is not to get in or get out....the problem is if Krampus will let you even see Logan" 

Jubilee is not one to sit on any mission. "Look, if you can´t go...do you know someone that can open a portal for us or something? I don´t want to ''not'' rescue Logan...and I hate to feel useless...plus, if Kitty will face a Krampus, whatever that thing is, she´ll need firepower" Jubilee proves her point by letting her hands glow with her mutation.

"Krampus´s home is awfully cold, literally cold. I could try to make a portal...but then the portal would accept only 3 people. You, Kitty and Logan, and even that will still be too risky"

"I don´t care...I´m in"

"As Jubilee said. I´ll need all the firepower I can get"

"And all the luck too"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Yana is true to her word and created a portal for Krampus´s address and it was just like Yana predicted to be. "So...he torture people here? in this cozy and nice place?" Jubilee asked in a derived tone. "I can´t believe" she concludes in pure sarcasm.

"Yeah...and it seems he´s a fan of cliches because of the creepy looking mountain appears to be looking at them. Yana said he only punishes the wicked and leaves the innocent in peace, so, Kitty and Jubilee have a chance. Small as it can be is still a chance.

A number of glowing golden eyes watched her for a minute and then vanish like it was never there. "Man, why Logan couldn´t move on like a normal person" Kitty chided his poor choices and Jubilee is not defending the man this time.

Locate Logan, once climbing this creepy and cartoonish mountain, was not a daunting task. The man is tied up by chains and shackles and is conscious enough to see Kitty and Jubilee coming to his way. "NO, he´s behind you!"

And Kitty appears to be prepared as she used the soulsword and faces the Krampus as Jubilee goes to Logan in the hopes of freeing him. The Krampus is a blue man-with horns, his fur is noticeable, his golden eyes are full of mischief and his tail makes it present to Kitty- who is amused at her attempt.

"Ah, Kitty Pryde and Jubilee Lee. Here to steal my criminal?" The Krampus states. "have they told you what he planned to do? Kill an innocent man and take the woman as his prize" and this makes Jubilee stop and look at Logan with total disappointment.

Kitty can´t hide her feelings too. "We´re not here to steal anything...we´re here to make a deal with you, Krampus"

The Krampus looks amused. "Kurt, my name is Kurt...call me Kurt would be like me calling you human"

"No one mentioned...ok, hi, Kurt...we´re here..." and Kurt waves off his hand.

"To make a deal...sure, sure. What you and your friend can offer to make me want to let Logan go?"

"Work for you until his sentence is clean" Kitty speaks as Jubilee sighs and nods not happy with any of this and makes Logan be aware of their feelings. The man, for once, looks ashamed for himself.

"Oh...that is new. The council always says for me to take more deals" Kurt mutters to himself. "I take Magik explains how I work, right?" the two women nod. "excellent" his now good mood and chipper tone are a bit unsettling. "is a deal. You two work for me for a year and after that...I release Logan...a deal is a deal and is sacred for my kind"

The man- she has a hard time calling Kurt IT if he acts and looks so humane-smiles and shakes her hand. The deal is sealed and really, Kitty and Jubilee have things to say to Logan.

Meanwhile, Jean and Scott return from their honeymoon to notice Kitty and Jubilee´s absence.

"Yana, where are Kitty and Jubilee?"

"Saving Logan from a Krampus"

"...Sure, ok. Nevermind"


End file.
